


[podfic] La vague

by Annapods



Series: anna's fave pods [17]
Category: The Shape of Water (2017)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, First Time, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Porn with Feelings, Water Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Il y a une liberté incroyable dans cette absence de peur, dans cette absence de honte ; une joie secrète qui irradie en elle, pulse à chaque nouveau signe partagé entre eux, chaque nouvel échange... chaque nouveau contact.00:10:20 :: Écrit parJainas.





	[podfic] La vague

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [La vague](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478834) by [Jainas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/lv) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/05boitc65ppfzbu/%5BThe%20Shape%20of%20Water%5D%20La%20vague.mp3?dl=0)

 **Téléchargement:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/05boitc65ppfzbu/%5BThe%20Shape%20of%20Water%5D%20La%20vague.mp3?dl=0))

 

 **Me contacter:** [twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** cette podfic a été enregistrée pour mon challenge NENS.  
Merci à Jainas pour avoir donné sa permission aux podfics !

 **Crédits:** [image](https://www.maxpixel.net/Wall-Ceramic-Tiles-Regular-Covering-Portugal-1881882)

 


End file.
